Talk:Cassiopeia/@comment-1853032-20140928212740
Hmm.. It's been a while and all they've done is adjust the scaling on Q. It's good that they're taking this slowly, though! Wouldn't want to mess it around, since the idea is fresh, they're probably waiting for the results to come back on how she fairs since her Q's been buffed slightly to some noticeable amount of damage increase with AP at range. However; her passive is still kinda unhealthy, the fact they changed her skills to be basically the same cooldown as before (minus her ultimate) once her passive is in effect is still crippling her ability to build cooldown reduction. It's just.. Weird. Having innate cooldown is always kind of wonky on champions, but having 25% cuts the gold efficiency of any CDR path they're taking, since most will have 5% from masteries, which is 30%, which only lets you get a spellvamp for CDR and wastes 10% CDR on athene, or morello, or blue buff, or blue pot.. 15% would be much more approriate - like, if they made her passive have more incremental growth, so she's steadily gaining power over the course of the game, every tier gives her 5% AP, and another reward - first tier, 5% AP and E has a heal - second tier, 10% AP, 5% CDR, growing to 25% AP / 15% CDR, and then having a different reward along with 30% AP, and /maybe/ another one after that, but that should be basically it, because anything else would probably take too long to come into effect or be absurdly strong late. It's just the fact that if you have 15% AP that you're going to build into gradually, you can anticipate that, so early on you have 10% from mastery and passive, and perhaps another 10% from Fiendish Codex, which leads to an early 20%, then you know you can get morello or athene, and be maxed on CDR by a more consistent point in mid-game, instead of suddenly jumping to it with her passive. Of course, to compensate for this, since she's not getting free CDR, her spells would have to be readjusted, but not too much - a loss of 10% would be like 0.4s on Q, 1.4 - 1s on W, 0.5s on E (lol) and 12/11/10s on ultimate - so, from this, ideally, you'd have a base cooldown of 3.5 on Q, 13.5-10/9 on Miasma, and her ultimate could be left as is, since it's a pretty heavy gamechanger when it's used right. They could maybe up the AP % of her ultimate by 5-10, but because her ult is gaurenteed hard cc if it hits, stun or 60% slow, with the follow up DPS, any more than 60% and most of her job is done before she starts DPSing - that's why it's at 50% now, since it has a lot of visible impact on the game. Basically, my suggestions are as follows, and according to my own opinion. Required changes: 20% CDR on passive at max, PREFERABLY 15%, so building CDR is more viable. Less spikey, more incremental, in sets of 5% of AP/CDR up to a cap of 30% AP, and 20/15% CDR. Suggested changes - 3.5s / 50% on Q, 5/10s reduced CDR, and/or 5-10% AP increase on ultimate. Anything more than that will be too much. Her performance may eventually prove otherwise - but I think it's only fair that's the /maximum/ leniancy she should be offered, considering her current power state. Miasma and Twin Fang are fine in their current iteration, since Miasma's entire purpose is utility and Twin Fang resets. Twin fang itself could at most receive a 2.5% increase in AP, but it could prove too strong with spellvamp - the other changes would need to be assessed before this is looked at. All of these suggestions are subjective, and are open to debate and criticism. I have stated my opinion on which I think is required, and which is just fine-tune suggestions, whilst trying to keep even those within reasonable limits. These buffs however small may prove to be too much power for Cass however, and I admit to that. It fills my heart with pride however to see that Cassiopeia may once more return to consistent viability in The Fields of Justice.